Tears Don't Fall
by RosylovesKurtCobain
Summary: After Edward leaves, the volturi claim bella and Felix wins her heart, but when they marry, The cullens come to celebrate without knowing who it was for. Along the way,bella finds her name reversed and not knowing who she is anymore.will she find herself?
1. Beginnings

**Hey Babeesss!! okay so is my new story, "Princess"!! , You likee?**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I am no longer weak, ugly, stupid, clumsy, Isabella Swan.**

**I am strong, beautiful, smart, graceful, Princess Isabellyna Grace Volturi. Bellyna for short. **

**Yes, you heard right. Bellyna **_**Volturi.**_** I became a Volturi long after **_**Edward Cullen**_** left me for dead. Aro Volturi is my father. Well, I suppose you are thinking, 'Did Edward **_**know**_** someone would come after me sooner or later?' Probably not. But, You know what? that was the best thing that ever happened to me.**

******************************FLASHBACK**************************

_**I turn in my bed, sobbing frantically, unable to sleep. I squeeze my eyes and pull on my long brown hair. I just give up**__**and run to my bathroom. I look at myself in my mirror and wipe my eyes, my very short black silk night-dress rising up to just below my butt as I reach up above my medicine cabinet to grab the sleeping pills. Theres rustling in my room, probably just the wind. I drink a pill and with some water, waiting for the sweet relief to wash over me. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom, into my room. As I walk into my room the first thing I see is a black cloak. I just stop and stare as a familiar voice says, **_

_**"Hello, Bella" Felix.**_

_**I run back inside the bathroom, i'm about to reach the door as he suddenly appears infront of me, "Dont be afraid, love."**_

_**I hyperventilate, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_

_**"Oh, lovely, lovely, Bella" he murmurs, voice smooth, "Let me explain this to you. You will come with me. To Voltura of course. We have some questions to ask you. You must not tell Edward Cullen when I bring you back, or there will be concequences." **_

_**It hurt so much to hear him say **__**his**__** name, but I never mentioned he left.**_

_**"Okay, then" I whisper.**_

_**He smirks at me and licks his lip. And to tell you the truth, I never noticed how handsome he was. I put all of my money i saved, 100,000$ in a black trench coats pocket and slip on the first shoes I see, some hot pink heels with diamond rhinestones encrusted in the heels and turn to him, to see him staring at me with a smile, and his smile dissapears when he realizes i turned. He was checking me out. I smile to myself. i smile wider when i realize this is the first time i have smiled in a long time. **_

_**"Are you ready?"**_

_**"Yea." I whisper. **_

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**"Bella, Bella!"**_

_**I wake up as Felix shakes my shoulder.**_

_**"We'll land in 15 minutes" he says, just as the pilot announces we would land in fifteen minutes. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he just smirks.**_

_**A blonde flight attendant with cakey makeup comes up to us and asks Felix **_

_**"Would you like anything?"**_

_**"No thank you" he says.**_

_**"Hey, how bout we exchange numbers?" She asks, trying to sound flirty, but miserably failing.**_

_**"No Thank you" he says, grabbing my warm hand in his cool one gently "I have a beautiful girlfriend named Bella" he says, surprisingly.**_

_**He called me his **__**girlfriend.!**_

_**"Sorry" she says, Getting teary eyed, "Well she really is beautiful" she mumbles looking at me sadly before walking away.**_

_**"You have a beautiful Girlfriend named Bella?" i ask.**_

_**"She was Right. You really are beautiful" He says**_

_**Then he pulls me into the most wonderful kiss imaginable. and at first i am startled, but then i wrap my arms around his neck and his arms are around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. **_

_**I pull away, gasping, and he just smiles at me, hugging me to his chest.**_

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Were running through a tunnel, Well, HE'S running through a tunnel, With me in his arms, bridal style. We suddenly stop and some doors open and he lets me down. I cower to his side, and he wraps an arm around me as i peer inside, eyes wide. It's a huge marble room with stone walls and white marble floor. i peer farther and see three thrones with a man with white hair on the side, another man with black hair on the other side, and a man with black hair and cloudy red eyes on the middle, smiling at me.**_

_**"Whats this?" I whisper shakily.**_

_**No answer. We walk inside and he removes my coat and whispers "i'm sorry" in my ear before going to the side. I grasp at his shirt and stare at him with wide eyes, saying, **_

_**"Please dont leave me"**_

_**He looks at me with sad eyes before walking to the side. I look at the man with red eyes.**_

_**"My name is Aro Volturi." he says, shaking my hand, then staring at me with curious eyes.**_

_**"You look just like my wife, Athenodora. Imagine how you would look as a vampire. Beautiful" He says.**_

_**"Let me ask you, Bella, Does Edward Cullen have the ability to read your mind?"**_

_**My eyes get watery and I shake my head, looking away.**_

_**"Dont cry dear Bella! I won't hurt you!' he says.**_

_**"She's not crying because she thinks you'll hurt her, Foolish Aro! She's crying because the boy left her. Poor sweetling" the man with the white hair, Caius, i think I heard, Said.**_

_**"Oh, Did he?" Aro says with wide eyes. "Well, Bella, What would you say to being a vampire? I already see your power, Thank you Marcus!" he turns and waves and the other man. "You'll have the power to absorb any power you'd like. You'd have to change your name of course. How about Isabellyna Grace Volturi?" he asked, "Bellyna for short?"**_

_**"Yes" I said. "i would love to join your family!"**_

_**"You'll be the True Volturi Princess! Princess Bellyna Grace Volturi" He smiled, and took my hands, and i smiled back.**_

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**"Bellyna?"**

**I turn to the most amazing man in the world, my love, My Felix.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**YOU LIKEEE!!!!??? Lol, I hope so. Nr\ext chappie comin soon, Cross my heart!!**

**(P.s Sorry for the cliffie! Hehehe i felt evil :D)**


	2. Before the Storm

**Omg. So. I'm beyond dissapointed. 1 review? Cmoooonn!!! if you guys want me to continue this story, your gonna have to review :( thanks for the story alerts and stuff tho! im gonna need reviews for motivation, but for now, I juss couldnt resist! heres chapter 2! okay its Felix and **_**Bellyna's **_**wedding day. **

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**"Bellyna?" Felix asked and looked around the room till his eyes met mine "Alec, Demetri and I are getting ready in the Game Room on the eastern side of the castle. I'm REALLY not supposed to be here, but I suspect Jane and Heidi will be here any second, but i just want you to know that I love you and--". One minute he's here and the next hes gone. I get up from my vanity chair and stand there.**

**"Felix?" I ask. "Fel--"**

**"Yeah, Yeah. And you can't possibly WAIT to see her at the altar. Felix, you KNOW you're not supposed to be here, you come here ANYWAY. You know you're lucky she's not in her dress, or else i would've killed you, SERIOUSLY, Felix! Are you--"**

**"Jane! Calm down" I shriek, "Felix, babe you should really go now. No need to provoke Jane. Again." I murmur softly.**

**"Fine" he says and walks slowly away, blowing a kiss at me and winking. If I was human I would blush.**

**I turn to Jane and find her staring at me in total excitment we start squealing and jumping like little girls as Heidi ran in.**

**"Okay, Bellyna! I got your dress!!!" Heidi squealed as she revealed it.**

**it was a **Gorgeous silk satin Reem Acra ball gown with ruched breastline, beaded bodice, and beaded chapel train. **I absolutely loved it.**

**"Heidi, Jane I love you guys so much! you are the bestest of friends and this-- I- words cannot describe how I feel!" I rambled. **

**"Oh shut up and put it on, B!"**

******************************************************************************************************

**TWO DAYS AFTER THE WEDDING**

**"No, Daddy! No, I don't mind. Yea. Uh Huh. Okay then. Shopping with Heidi. Okay a greeting gown? okay. Bye Aro. Okay then! Bye daddy" I told Aro, My father. Apparently there was going to be company celebrating my wedding. **

**"Heidi, theres gonna be company tonight. Some coven coming to meet Felix and I. We need greeting gowns for you, Jane and I."**

**"Do you know whos coming.?"**

**"No. But we need something cute!"**

*******************************************************************************************************

**I got ready with Felix in my room in the southern side of the castle.**

**I started Running my fingers through my hair to make the curls bouncier when Felix started kissing my neck and pulling me into him from behind.**

**"Hey B" He said silkily**

**"OH! What are you doing. . ." I asked shakily**

**"Oh, can't a husband kiss his wife?" he asked as he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me ever so passionatley.**

**I tangled my fingers in his hair and he lifted me up and on the bed.**

**"Oh! Not now honey. Remember. we've got company." I said as I jumped off the bed.**

**He sighed and started putting a tie on. I slipped on a Marciano red floor-length dress that had a ruffled bodice and bikini-style top and black peeptoes.**

**"You look beautiful, Bellyna."**

**I looked at him and smiled as I applied some lip gloss.**

**"Thanks. You look handsome. Whats with the shoes though? Take those off! i'll pick new ones."**

**"But I like the shoes" he muttered.**

**"I don't. Here. Wear these" I said as I handed him some Steve Madden shoes.**

**"Ready?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. Lets go."**

**Before we walked out the door he grabbed me and said "I just couldn't resist." before he pressed his lips on mine, his mouth parting and his tongue massaging mine. Our lips smacked together and he caressed my thigh as I ran my hands down his chest. His lips tasted like sugar, so sweet and wonderful. I pressed myself harder to him and moaned in his mouth. Before pulling away.**

**"Wow" he laughed**

**And that was just the beginning.**


	3. I Hate Everything About You

**I absolutely **_**love **_**'ProffesionalCullenist' ! She is **_**hilarious! **_**She said, quote, "When Edward shows up, Don't make Bella totally spineless, please, and forgive him. I do want some Edward angst. And make Felix fight for his woman too". Hahaha. Hilarious, eh?. Alrightie guys. You all know I need some good stories too read, and you have been very selfish! You all know you have good stories you've written and read, and you don't send me links! Haha. So send me links, and i'll post my favorites in the next chappie. And I also need you to give me ideas on what Bella/Bellyna should wear at Felix and hers congragulations party (I think that's what it's called :D) It has to be a formal dress, and my favorite one will get to be a character in the story! Yayerz! You get to pick your name and role and everything. well yeah, on with the story, bud!**

**S****ong for this chappie is **_**"I Hate Everything About You" **_**By Three Days Grace. Go Listen pleasee!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**As Felix and I walked along the hallways of the western castle, Hand-in-hand, I thought about our wedding day, when Felix looked at me when I walked down the aisle, like a blind man first seeing the beauty of a colored sunset. I smiled wider than a child at DisneyWorld. **

**"Belle?" My daydreaming was interrupted by Felix' newly-found butterscotch eyes staring into mine curiously.**

**"What are you thinking of, Sweet?" he asked.**

**"Oh, Nothing" I sighed, "Just the way you looked at me when I walked down the aisle. It made my heart melt"**

**"You don't understand why I looked at you that way, though. You have no idea what-so-ever, of how amazingly and gorgeously beautiful you are, do you?"**

**"Oh, Stop!" I laughed, swatted his chest and looked away. "But you have no idea what-so-ever how heart-pounding-ly and incredibly sexy you are, so its even" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my thigh. As we were about to enter the Grand Gala Room, A little ball of blonde crashed in to me and said, "Bellyna! Oh God, I've been looking for you **_**forever**_**!" She sighed, "Here, Aro wants you and Lex to wear these before you enter" She handed me a thick black cloak, one that covered my face from sight. **

**"O-kay?" I rolled my eyes, daddy was such a show-off sometimes.**

**I waited till they announced mine and Lex's names and then we walked out, into the cheering crowd of covens. Security guards removed our cloaks and we kissed. his lips molded to mine, tasting like Champagne and strawberries. His hand held my waist tightly and the other rested on my thigh. I pulled away and smiled at him, before looking at the covens that came to celebrate. My eyes ran over the covens until I got to one in paricular.**

**One that I loathed.**

**One that abandoned me.**

**One that I didn't want here at all.**

**One Named Cullen.**

**My eyes ran over each of them furiously. Alice was burrying her face in Jasper's chest, dry sobbing. Jasper was holding Alice and Staring at me in confusion. Esme and Carlisle had ahand over their mouths, confused. Rosalie stared furiously with her hands clenched and Emmett just stared.**

**The last. And the most hated, **_**Edward.**_** He was staring with the most pained and sad expression ever. And clinging to him was a Anorexic-skinny fake blonde with a micro-short tacky bright green dress looking at me with jealousy.**

**My smile faded and my lip curved upward. **

**I stormed to my father in vampire speed and yelled "WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** ARE THEY DOING HERE, DADDY?!" **

**"It was time" He stated calmly.**

**I whipped my head in theyre direction and felt it coming. It was slow and cold, slowly creeping to my fingertips. I could control it, but I didn't want to.**

**I felt my eyes cloud over with red.**

**But before I could do anything, Felix was holding the tops of my arms.**

**"Bellyna! Snap out of it! They're not worth it!"**

**Then I heard a different voice. A voice I hated.**

**"**_**Excuse **_**me?!" Edward snarled**

**"What do **_**you**_** want, Cullen?"**

**"I Want your filthy hands off of Bella! You just could'nt keep away from her, could'nt you?" He growled**

**That was it. He had crossed the line. I got in his face and spat,**

**"You don't own me **_**Edward!**_** You **_**left **_**me! Felix and The volturi were kind enough to take me while **_**you and your joke of a family left me to die!"**_** I yelled**

**And in that instant Edward was gone and Rosalie's fake face replaced it.**

**She slapped me and yelled "Who do you think you **_**are**_** you pathetic loner! to yell and disgrace my family that way!"**

**I held my cheek, even though it didn't hurt. I buried my face in Felix' chest and she backed away, looking surprised.**

**Heidi Grabbed her arm and Alec grabbed the other. **

**"I suggest you **_**never**_** do that again" Alec said.**

**"I suggest you try to get along with them, they are staying here for a month" Daddy said.**

**"Ahhhhhhughh!!" I screamed and ran out**

**"Bellyna!" Lex yelled**

**"Itll be okay" he said while I buried my face in his shirt , soaking it. (A/N: She has a power that lets her cry. She can absorb any power she wants.)**

**"Itll be fine" He said.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rate&Reviewww!!!!!!**


	4. Tears That Fail To Fall

**Alrightie. Someone asked why I named this story "Tears Don't Fall".**

**1. Because when vampires cry, its tearless. So its like tears that don't fall, "Tears Don't Fall"**

** a song by a band called 'Bullet For My Valentine', And its called "Tears Don't Fall" and the lyrics fit perfectely because its like when he watches her sleep and thinking hes not good for her and stuff, well look at the lyrics for yourself: "With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping, The warmth I feel beside me, is slowly fading. Would she hear me, if I called her name? Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?"**

**3. I absolutely love that song**

**---Rosy.**


End file.
